Forum:Bowgun 'Fired' Traps
I was just trawling through some of the older ideas on this Wishlist and a couple of them píqued my interest. There were quite a few about gunner only traps, which made me think 'How useful would it be to be able to lay down a trap without sheating your gun?' Very, I think... Anyway, the trap is a special bullet that all bowguns above rarity 3 can use. It's a 1 shot, reload, shoot, reload etc affair and you only get 3 ammo per trap, shock and pitfall. It would be deployed much faster than a regular trap but it would have quite severe kickback on the gun. You could either buy (very expensive) the bullets or make them yourself with, possibly, Pitfall Trap & Lg Bone Husk / Sm Bone Husk & Shock Trap. OR something to that effect. Well? Any good guys? Let me know if it's been on here before and I will wallow in the shame of my copycattingness. Regards --CollinsonOfSam 18:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) So, what would it be, like a shock or pitfall trap that you can set from halfway across the area, or would it be some kind of Binder thing, like from the Jhen fight?Cobalt32 19:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Overpowered much? You can set down a trap in front of you without sheathing your bowgun, then change to a different ammo type and spam them all when the monster falls in the trap, then rinse and repeat. Nobody cares too much about recoil (At least I don't...), and 3 shots of each trap gives you a maximum of 6 traps already, not to mention you can carry extra trap tools and husks and craft them when necessary. What's the difference of that shot and an a crapload of more expensive flash bombs? Chinese Stickman 02:09, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Would this idea be any better if you could only carry one or two at a time and not be able to fire another until the first one is used, like regular traps?Cobalt32 03:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Would this idea be any better if you could only carry one or two at a time and not be able to fire another until the first one is used, like regular traps? That's kinda what I meant, They work like regular traps in the way that you can only have one 'trap bullet' in your inventory at once, but then you'd have to combine a new one out of Shock/Pitfall Trap and Sm/Lg Bone Husk respectively. It wouldn't exactly matter about having 6 pitfall traps because each succesive trap would last shorter than the last, eventually, just like with normal traps, the time the monster spends trapped would be so small they'd probably be out by the time you'd reloaded a new ammo type. CollinsonOfSam 12:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Do you even play as a Gunner? Don't you know that if you can use that kind of ammo, you can set it up BEFORE the monster comes at you and load another type of ammunition, then let the monster fall in, then release a crapload of *Insert Shot name here* while the monster is stuck helpless, then you can combine another trap, rinse and repeat. Same tl;dr: Overpowered much? Chinese Stickman 19:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) @Stickman: You could do that with regular traps, too. Difference here is that you're setting them in some place other than where you're standing.Cobalt32 19:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 *Coughcoughshootatyourfeetcoughcough* -Stickman @Stickman: Still, it takes longer for gunners to sheath their weapons to set traps, and they often can't afford to get plowed by monsters during that time. It wouldn't hurt to be able to set a trap without having to sheathe your gun, and better yet, set it in a more practical place than wherever you're currently standing to avoid getting hit.Cobalt32 20:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Well that calls for your wits. Blademasters have the same thing too, why do we have to sheathe our weapons (SnS excluded) and be VERY vulnerable, considering our normal effective range, while setting our traps, and Gunners can sit nice and safe from the corner of the map and shoot a trap when he/she feels like it? -Stickman @Stickman: cuz we have twice as much DEF, and our weapons take about 300% less time to sheathe.Cobalt32 20:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Exactly why you sheathe your bow while standing still. It takes 300% less time. And for your information, Gunners have twice as much elemental defense. -Stickman @Stickman: No, I mean Blademaster weapons take 300% less time to sheathe than Gunner weapons. Also, elemental defense won't help a bit against rush attacks that monsters use more frequently than projectile attacks.Cobalt32 21:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 This is definitely a given, traps should be able to be placed without having to redraw guns (sort of like how whetstones should be allowed to sharpen while a BM weapon is drawn). I don't think a trap should be fired at the creature, but trap and small bombs sound legit for dropping while gunning. @last poster: (about the whetstones thing): IKR? Why should I put my weapon away if I am just going to draw it again so I can sharpen it?Cobalt32 03:49, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Why not make the 'fired traps' be made of bone husk L + Net(or Thunderbug) then combine this with trap tool. 'The fired trap' can then be aimed directly at the monsters or the ground. If the trap hits the monster, it will immediately attached itself to the monster and will trap the monster(same timing as the normal trap). You can only bring 2 of the combined bone husk L and net(or thunderbug). You can only bring 1 'fired trap'. ---- The issue with a projectile trap is that it would make the capturing process too easy, so where would the rub be? A shot that that cleans a monster's built up resistance to a trap would be cool, but a shot that prepared them for capture would make little flavorful or mechanical sense -Wynn. would shock traps be included? Because there is paralysis ammo for a reason. We have always had to sheathe (sns excluded) and it is an action taing the advantage of timing. Timing teaches you when to drink the potion during a gap in the bosses' movement, as does how long putting down a trap takes. there is speed setup for a reason. Everyone has had to put a trap down the same way as everyone else, and the people who don't get crushed while doing so are the ones who know timing. Torry 02:51, January 6, 2011 (UTC)Torry How about a bolted rope shot? You fire a round with a rope attached to it, other end of the rope is bolted into the ground(like pit trap) But instead of counting as a trap, it only restricts the monster from fleeing and from doing full dash attacks on the hunters. If you have two gunners they can double the effect, but they would have to shot with in seconds of each other. -Dayion